Noces de Coton
by katido
Summary: Monsieur Charles Bartholomew Bass vous invite cordialement à la célébration de son 1er anniversaire de mariage avec sa délicieuse épouse, Madame Blair Cornélia Waldorf Bass. Chair always and forever.
1. Tête à tête

Chose promise, chose due.

Voici ma manière de fêter le 1er Chair anniversary, avec quelques jours de retard puisque la date était le 17 décembre.

Je voulais d'abord terminer de poster "La guerre des Bass". J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite entorse au calendrier.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis et commentaires à propos de ce 1er paragraphe. Je vous en remercie du fond du coeur à l'avance.

Katido.

PS : Je n'en reviens toujours pas que cela fait 1 an que GG est terminé et que nous n'avons plus vu de scène C/B.

* * *

**Tête à tête**

Blair Waldorf Bass, entrouvrit les paupières pour constater qu'elle était seule dans son lit, au lieu d'être pelotonnée contre son mari, comme elle aurait dû l'être, dans la même position où elle s'était endormie la veille.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était à peine cinq heures quarante du matin.

Elle relâcha un grognement de mécontentement.

Elle détestait qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés lorsqu'elle se réveillait.

Elle détestait ne pas sentir ses bras autour d'elle et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Elle détestait ne pas respirer son odeur, les paupières encore closes.

Elle détestait ne pas sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, responsable des frissons qui la parcourraient au petit matin.

Elle détestait même ne pas entendre, à l'occasion, le léger ronflement qui témoignait de sa présence entre ses draps.

Et elle détestait, par-dessus tout, les cauchemars qui l'éloignaient d'elle.

Ils étaient apparus peu après leur mariage.

Au début, c'était juste des grommellements qui la tiraient de son sommeil.

Elle avait tendu l'oreille pour tenter de donner un sens à son baragouinage, en vain.

Ensuite, étaient apparus les mouvements désordonnés et saccadés.

Puis les réveils en sursauts, le cœur battant, tout en sueur.

Chuck ne cessait de répéter que ça irait mieux, que tout finirait par s'arranger et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

C'était aussi la raison qui le poussait à la laisser seule dans leur grand lit. Les cauchemars alternant à présent avec à des périodes d'insomnies.

Ainsi, il pensait lui épargner quelques tourments, quand il se débattait avec les siens.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait ignorer que ces épisodes ne s'étaient pas tant espacés que ça depuis qu'il avait repris sa thérapie.

Le Docteur Sherman, son psychiatre, parlait de syndrome de culpabilité, même si Chuck jurait qu'il avait pleinement conscience d'avoir opté pour le seul choix possible, ce soir là, sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Blair en était convaincue, également.

_Qui sait ce que son psychopathe de père aurait pu lui faire s'il l'avait aidé à remonter ?_

_Il aurait bien été capable de l'attirer avec lui dans sa chute, à dessein._

Elle soupira et rejeta l'édredon douillet à la place où aurait dû être allongé son époux.

Il était probablement dans son bureau, penché sur le dernier compte-rendu qu'il devait présenté au conseil d'administration de BI dans l'après-midi.

Elle espérait que la réunion ne s'éterniserait pas, même si c'était la dernière de deux milles treize, traditionnellement, celle du pot de fin d'année. Car elle comptait bien célébrer avec un peu d'avance leur anniversaire de mariage, le lendemain.

_Et pourquoi pas un petit avant goût avant leur départ pour le bureau ?_

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre en soie lilas sur son déshabillé crème et descendit les grands escaliers de leur maison. Cadeau pour leur union, avait-il annoncé fièrement lorsqu'il lui avait fait visiter la sublime demeure qu'il avait acquise dans le centre de Manhattan, non loin de Central Park.

La bâtisse était, en effet, superbe et les yeux de la jeune femme avaient pétillé d'excitation et de bonheur quand il lui avait offert la clef de la porte d'entrée.

Elle atteint la dernière marche, la tête ailleurs, imaginant par anticipation les plaisirs qui s'empareraient de ses sens quand Chuck s'emparerait, lui, de son corps.

- Je veux lui offrir le mariage dont elle a toujours rêvé.

La voix chaude et râpeuse de l'homme de sa vie, la ramena sur terre et elle fonça les sourcils.

_Avec qui pouvait-il bien converser à une heure aussi matinale ?_

- Elle a déjà eu son mariage de princesse, contra Nate.

_Évidemment ! Qui d'autre que le futur Maire de New-York, qui n'avait pas une minute à lui de la journée ?_

Elle espéra que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus soit bien présent à leur repas d'anniversaire du lendemain. C'était très important pour son époux. Il avait besoin que tous ceux qu'il aimait soient là pour se réjouir de leur bonheur avec eux.

- Ça, je le sais parfaitement, grimaça Chuck avec un regard noir.

Le souvenir de Blair devant l'autel, aux côtés de Louis n'était certainement un événement qu'il pourrait jamais oublier.

- Et je ne pourrai jamais faire d'elle une véritable princesse. Je ne suis pas le Prince Grimaldi, ni Lord Beaton, ni même toi. Je n'ai jamais été son chevalier en armure et je ne le serai jamais...

- Sérieusement, mec ? Ne me dis pas que le grand Chuck Bass fait un complexe d'infériorité ?

Le PDG de BI se contenta de fixer le liquide ambré, qui dansait dans sa prison de verre, entre ses doigts.

Il savait que c'était irrationnel. Il venait de vivre une année de pure félicité avec la femme de sa vie.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait empêcher ses angoisses et ses démons de planter leurs crocs acérés dans son cœur.

- Chuck ! reprit le jeune Archibald. Tu sais qu'elle t'aime et que tu es celui qu'elle a choisi. Arrête de te torturer avec ça.

Il connaissait la propension de son meilleur ami à l'auto-flagellation. Et l'anniversaire de son mariage coïncidait également avec le souvenir de la mort de son père, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

- Je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais j'aurais souhaité que notre mariage ne se soit pas passé dans de telles circonstances. Je veux qu'elle puisse organiser ce jour et qu'il corresponde au moindre de ses désirs. Depuis le choix de sa robe et celles de ses demoiselles d'honneur, à la couleur des nappes et des serviettes, en passant par l'argenterie et les petits fours. Je sais combien c'est important pour elle de briller en société et d'être reconnue par ces harpies. C'est une femme d'affaire remarquable et j'en ai assez de voir la mesquinerie dans leurs regards et d'entendre leurs ricanements moqueurs.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes des quolibets et des commérages de ses vieilles pies ? s'étonna le futur candidat aux élections locales.

Nathaniel n'ignorait pas que l'étiquette qui vous était apposée pouvait être déterminante, surtout quand on briguait un mandat politique tel que celui de Maire de New-York.

Il savait mieux que quiconque les dégâts que cela pouvait occasionner et les sacrifices qu'il fallait se résoudre à faire pour l'image.

Il avait choisi sa voix depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Il l'avait fait consciemment et acceptait le prix à payer.

- Je sais qu'elle est consciente de ce qui se dit derrière son dos, même si elle est bien trop intelligente pour le laisser paraître.

Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs aurait voulu pouvoir le contredire, seulement, il n'avait aucun argument à opposer à cette vérité.

- Je veux mettre le monde à ses pieds. Notre monde. Celui de l'Upper East Side, expliqua le brun ténébreux, refusant malgré tout à se laisser aller à l'apitoiement sur lui-même. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait la moindre équivoque sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à l'épouser. Je veux que ces gorgones n'aient plus aucune possibilité de l'atteindre ou de la mépriser à cause de moi.

- Chuck ...

- Non, écoute. Je vais lui offrir la possibilité de planifier le plus beau jour de sa vie et rétablir ce qui aurait dû être depuis le début. Et toutes ces sorcières seront aux premières loges et s'étoufferont avec leur bave de crapaud, vertes de jalousie. Je vais lui proposer de renouveler nos vœux et lui offrir le mariage qu'elle mérite depuis toujours. Pas une cérémonie à la va vite, sur fond de sirènes hurlantes, avec un détour par le poste de police en prime.

- Tu as l'air décidé, soupira Nate.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire pour convaincre son ami que Blair était parfaitement heureuse de la tournure des événements ?

Chuck était plus têtu qu'une mule !

- J'ai pris ma décision, oui. J'ai déjà sa nouvelle bague de fiançailles et je compte sur toi, quand tu seras à la tête de cette ville, pour m'aider à ouvrir certaines portes si besoin est.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, tu le sais. Vous le méritez bien tous les deux.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un autre service. Harold et Roman doivent arriver ce soir pour le repas de demain. Ils logeront au Palace. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas des étrangers, ici, mais, ce serait bien si tu pouvais t'assurer que tout est en ordre. Et éventuellement, passer un peu de temps avec eux. Si je m'absente trop longtemps, Blair va se poser des questions et ça ruinera la surprise. De plus, j'ai une importante réunion du conseil et je ne peux pas me libérer à ma guise. Je ne sais pas quand elle se terminera, exactement.

Il avala le reste de son scotch d'une seule goulée.

- Des problèmes au sein de BI ? demanda le jeune Archibald.

Il avait entendu dire que l'entreprise ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée, par Howard qui avait embarquer dans le bateau avec l'héritier Bass, lorsqu'il avait reprit la main, i peine un an.

- Pas vraiment, non. Juste quelques mauvaises langues qui persistent à croire et à faire circuler le bruit que j'ai tué mon père à dessein pour pouvoir récupérer mon héritage.

Nate releva un sourcil, son ami avait dû batailler ferme pour s'assurer le soutient des membres du conseil après le décès, plus que controversé, de Bart. Il était passé par une sale période au niveau professionnel et avait été obligé de faire le nettoyage parmi les disciples de son père.

Peu importait qu'un tribunal l'ait jugé ou non, beaucoup avait leur opinion bien tranchée. En fait, c'était pratiquement pire qu'il n'ait pas été traduit en justice et que « sa femme » soit le seul témoin, ce qui lui conférait le droit d'invoquer le privilège des épouses, dont elle ne s'était pas privé. Cela ne faisait qu'apporter de l'eau au moulin de ses détracteurs.

- On en a déjà parlé, tu sais que tu as pris la seule décision possible, essaya de le réconforter son meilleur ami.

Après maintes tentatives, le jeune Bass avait fini par lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé sur le toit, cette nuit là.

- Je sais, soupira le brun. Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'il s'en prenne à Blair ou à Lily. Ou même à toi. Plus que ce qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, je veux dire. Ces menaces étaient limpides l'après-midi même. Il n'aurait pas raté l'occasion, si je lui avait sauvé la vie. Quant elle est arrivée sur le toit, j'ai su que je ne l'exposerais jamais au danger que représentait Bart.

- Sans compter qu'il aurait bien été capable de t'entraîner avec lui. Et tu connais parfaitement le motif pour lequel il t'a piégé la-haut. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à commandité le crash de l'avion dans lequel tu étais censé être.

Chuck acquiesça sans mot dire.

Il avait bien conscience de ces faits, mais peu importait combien il se le répétait, ça n'empêchait pas les mauvais rêves et les insomnies.

- Tu as toujours des cauchemars ? questionna le jeune Archibald.

- Oui, mais ce n'est plus parce que je ne lui tend pas la main. Dans mes songes, il s'en prend à ceux que j'aime.

- Il ne peut plus rien contre personne, énonça son meilleur ami.

- Je le sais parfaitement, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de venir me hanter. Je me demande souvent comment tout ça se serait terminé si les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Si les dés n'avaient pas été pipés. Est-ce que j'aurais fini par atteindre mon but, réellement, en renversant Bart et en récupérant ma place au sein de BI ? Est-ce que Blair ...

Il laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens.

- Je ne pourrai jamais savoir ce que je vaux vraiment.

Blair soupira depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Chuck n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'il était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ou plutôt, à cause de ça, justement.

Elle remonta silencieusement les escaliers, le cœur un peu trop lourd.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?


	2. Repas de Fête

Merci à Luhu et ChuckluvsBlairBass pour vos commentaires.

Merci aussi à loveNmagic d'avoir ajouter mon histoire à ses favoris.

Voici le second para, avec un perso qui n'était jamais apparu dans une de mes fic ou à peine évoqué. (Je n'en suis pas très fan, mais étant donné le final de GG, je me suis rabattue sur une combinaison que je n'avais encore jamais faite jusque là - Par-ailleurs, ce n'est qu'un détail dans cette histoire, promis)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vous savez combien ça m'est précieux.

* * *

**Repas de fête**

Blair se serra un peu plus contre l'épaule de son mari. Ce n'était pas dû à l'hiver, qui n'était pas encore trop présent en cette période. Elle voulait juste sentir son corps le plus près du sien que possible.

La nuit avait comblée toutes ses attentes et, c'est avec regret, que les époux avaient quitté les draps froissés de leur lit, en ce jour de célébration.

La jeune femme n'avait pas dit mot sur la scène qui s'était jouée la veille entre Chuck et Nate.

Elle ne voulait pas être intrusive et ne souhaitait pas non plus gâcher la surprise qu'il lui avait préparée.

Elle s'était, par contre, assurée qu'il ne ferait aucun cauchemar.

Le temps alloué au repos avait été réduit au stricte nécessaire et jamais suffisant pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse s'endormir complètement. Juste la possibilité de sommeiller quelque peu, leurs respirations revenant à un rythme plus ou moins normal, tandis que leur corps reprenaient quelques forces, imbriqués l'un à l'autre.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'ils approchaient d'un des salons privés du Palace, qui accueillait aujourd'hui leurs familles et amis pour commémorer la première année de leur mariage.

Elle savait maintenant que c'était également un prétexte pour que Chuck lui fasse sa demande de renouvellement de vœux devant tous ceux qui leur étaient chers et comptait bien l'utiliser à son propre avantage.

Elle avait réfléchi à un moyen de lui faire voir sa manière d'appréhender leur mariage et leur vie et pensait détenir la bonne solution.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules frêles de sa femme.

Elle avait été absolument insatiable depuis son retour à la maison, après sa réunion avec le conseil qui, heureusement, ne s'était pas trop éternisée.

Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne ! La nuit avait tout simplement été divine.

Il lui en était d'autan plus reconnaissant, qu'il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde pour stresser à propos de la proposition qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de la salle, ils furent accueillis par tout un chacun et Blair joua la surprise de retrouver son père à la perfection.

- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'incrédulité et de tendresse dans la voix, avant de jeter un regard de remerciement à Chuck, tout en se coulant dans les bras paternels.

- Blairbear, tu es magnifique, constata Harold en l'enlaçant avec effusion. Tu es de plus en plus belle à chacune de mes visites.

- Qui ne sont pas assez fréquentes, commenta-t-elle avec une moue de petite fille.

Eléanor roula des yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Au lieu de ça, elle embrassa également chaleureusement sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis quelques semaines, elle non plus.

La présence de Blair à la tête de Waldorf Design, leur permettait de passer le plus clair de leur temps à Paris, avec Cyrus.

Ils profitaient de la douceur de la vie dans la capitale française, la styliste de renom ne revenant à New-York que de plus en plus sporadiquement.

- Bon anniversaire, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui était, effectivement, resplendissante.

Harold ne se trompait pas quand il disait qu'elle était de plus en plus belle. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose d'éblouissant, d'étincelant même, qui se dégageait de sa personne.

Eléanor garda un instant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes et apprécia succinctement les traits de la jeune femme, avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage, à son tour.

Un message silencieux passa entre la mère et la fille et Blair se dépêcha de saluer Cyrus, qui l'enlaça à son tour sans retenue. Ce qui ne découragea pas pour autant le regard scrutateur de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde.

L'arrivée de Nathaniel, accompagnée d'une invitée que personne n'attendait, absorba toute l'attention en une fraction de seconde.

Chacun restant muet à la vue de la jolie fille au teint mat et aux boucles brunes qui s'avançait dans la pièce, au bras du jeune homme. La tête haute, ses yeux d'émeraude brillant comme ceux d'un félin, défiant quiconque oserait contester sa présence en ces lieux.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Plus de deux ans. Cependant, la sensation de la paume chaude de Nate sur son coude, lui procurait la force nécessaire pour les affronter.

Elle n'avait jamais été du genre froussarde. Néanmoins, vu la manière dont les choses s'étaient terminées pour elle, elle n'en menait pas large, même si elle était déterminée à ne pas le laisser paraître.

Blair et Chuck étaient ce qu'elle connaissait de pire en matière de manigance et de méchanceté. Ils reniflaient l'odeur du sang et de la peur à des kilomètres. Ils n'étaient certainement pas enclin au pardon, et Serena, non plus.

Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils aideraient cette dernière à l'étriper pour se venger. Ou qu'ils lui réserverait le même sort qu'elle-même avait décerné à la jolie blonde avant qu'elle ne quitte Manhattan.

Elle n'avait cependant pas hésité trop longtemps lorsque Nate lui avait proposé d'être sa cavalière.

Si elle voulait pouvoir revenir dans la grosse pomme, elle devrait composer avec eux, inévitablement. En publique, le couple maléfique serait contrait de se refréner un minimum. Et quoi de mieux que la protection de Nathaniel Archibald ?

- Vanessa a accepté d'être ma nouvelle directrice de campagne, annonça le jeune candidat qui briguait le poste le plus en vue de la ville , à la surprise générale.

Il jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, qui lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête.

Leur discussion de la veille avait eu quelque effet sur lui et il s'était décidé à prendre un tournant décisif, aussi bien pour sa carrière politique que pour sa vie privée, espérait-il assez confusément.

Il avait revu la jeune métisse à Washington, où elle travaillait en tant que reporter indépendante, lors d'une de ses nombreuses visites à la Chambre des Représentants.

Ce geste d'assentiment de leur hôte eut pour conséquence d'alléger l'atmosphère, qui était tout à coup devenue pesante.

- Tu étais au courant ? questionna Blair en se tournant vers son époux.

- Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait amener quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas songé une seule seconde qu'il parlait de cette bohémienne, répondit-il en haussant imperceptiblement les épaules.

Après tout, ça lui était bien égal. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser en cet instant, c'était la réaction qu'aurait sa femme lorsqu'il lui ferait sa demande pour la deuxième fois.

La brunette grimaça de dégoût à l'idée que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs soient tombés aussi bas.

Elle croisa le regard de Serena, accrochée au bras de son soi-disant écrivain, qui lui disait que tout allait bien.

- S à l'air de le prendre plutôt bien, constata-t-elle.

- Ma sœur est mal placée pour discuter des goûts et des couleurs en matière de relations amoureuses, commenta-t-il sans même daigner accorder un regard vers celui qui s'était avéré être le plus perfide d'entre eux tous.

Si cet ersatz était là, aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il tolérait sa présence par respect envers la blonde aux longues jambes qui semblait, il était forcé de le reconnaître, totalement épanouie à ses côtés.

Et il se garderait bien de lui infliger les mêmes turpitudes que celles qui étaient sans cesse dirigées contre la femme de sa vie, parce qu'elle avait accepter de l'épouser, lui, le moins recommandable d'entre tous.

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de passer à table, fit-il remarquer pour s'éloigner d'un sujet qui était bien trop épineux à son goût.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Le repas était succulent et chacun profitait des mets raffinés et des vins les plus fins en discutant joyeusement.

Chuck, cependant, avait passé la plupart de son temps à observer la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue, assise à sa droite.

De temps à autre, elle posait sa main sur sa cuisse, ou lui adressait un sourire, tout en conversant avec son père, tandis que Lily, assise en face de son fils adoptif, l'accaparait autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas le voir ou l'entendre chaque semaine. Leur relation était à son apogée.

Depuis la mort de Bart et l'erreur monumentale de lui accorder sa confiance en lieu et place de Chuck, elle tenait à faire amende honorable auprès du jeune homme à qui elle avait une fois tourné le dos, à son plus grand désarrois. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire cette bévue, qui avait bien failli coûter la vie au jeune Bass.

A la fin du dessert, comme prévu, l'hôte du jour se leva pour demander l'attention de tous, portant un toast.

- Je voudrais remercier chacun d'entre vous, d'être venu partager notre joie et notre bonheur, à l'occasion de notre premier anniversaire de mariage. Ce dernier était un peu précipité, comme vous le savez tous. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je voudrais demander une deuxième fois mon extraordinaire épouse en mariage.

Il posa un genou au sol, comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente, dans cet hôtel où ils s'étaient réfugiés et continua, le cœur battant, sous les chuchotements et les couinements d'approbation et d'admiration qui émanaient de leurs familles et amis.

- Blair Cornélia Waldorf Bass, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de m'épouser à nouveau, demanda-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

Les yeux de la brunette étaient humides d'émotion, même si ce n'était finalement plus une surprise. Son geste ramenait à la vie, des souvenirs encore bien présents, et si doux à sa mémoire, l'angoisse d'être attrapé par la police en moins.

- Oui, bien sûr que oui, cria-t-elle presque, alors que son mari se relevait, arborant un écrin de velours bleu nuit, au cœur duquel brillait une bague dont le diamant était taillé en forme de pivoine.

Une commande unique, faite sur mesure.

Cependant lorsqu'il voulut enlever la bague Harry Winston pour le remplacer par le nouveau bijou, elle lui présenta sa main droite.

- Cette bague de fiançailles est à mon doigt depuis que tu l'y a mise et il est hors de question qu'elle quitte mon annulaire gauche, le prévint-elle gentiment. J'ai attendu qu'elle y soit pendant bien trop longtemps pour jamais l'ôter.

Il plongea ses yeux noisette dans l'étendue chocolat des siens, qui fondaient d'amour devant lui et glissa la nouvelle pierre à la phalange que Blair lui présentait, ne voulant pas la contrarier. Il savait trop ce que représentait la bague qu'il avait achetée longtemps avant qu'elle ne la porte et combien ils s'étaient battus, chacun leur tour, pour en arriver là.

Curieusement, alors que c'était justement ce qu'il voulait lui faire oublier, elle semblait s'y raccrocher obstinément.

Ce qui n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, puisque c'était un trait dominant du caractère de la femme de sa vie.

Sans lui laisser plus le temps de cogiter, elle l'embrassa passionnément, croisant ses poignets dans la nuque de l'homme qui partageait ses jours et ses nuits depuis un an, jour pour jour.

Le jeune homme agrippa sa taille fine et l'attira plus à lui, fusionnant presque leur corps d'un seul baiser torride.

En toutes autres circonstances, les convives auraient été quelque peu gênés, ou auraient manifesté leur malaise devant une telle démonstration d'affection, mais pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Blair et Chuck.

Enfin, presque !

Harold sentit Roman lui attraper la main avant qu'il ne commette un impair, suite à une vision si voluptueuse de sa petite princesse dans les bras de celui à qui elle avait donné son cœur et son âme, qu'elle lui était pratiquement intolérable.

L'avocat exilé à Lyon ne voulait surtout pas imaginer qu'elle lui livrait également son corps et refusait de laisser une telle image imprégner son cerveau.

Il ne put empêcher un raclement de gorge devant le prolongement de cet acte presque érotique, tant il était sensuel.

Blair se détacha des lèvres de Chuck, à regret, au discret rappel à l'ordre de son père et Serena applaudit pour dissiper l'ambiance de luxure qui venait de se développer dans la salle, pourtant immense, mais si chaude et suffocante en cet instant.

Seul son frère et sa meilleure amie étaient capable de provoquer, en à peine quelques secondes, un tel changement climatique dans une pièce aérée et destinée à accueillir au moins trois fois plus d'êtres humains, sans aucun problème de capacité.

Nate imita la meilleure amie de la brunette, bientôt suivi par toute l'assemblée, remémorant au couple qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde.

Chuck leva son verre en l'honneur de Blair, après avoir relâcher la bouche de sa femme à contre cœur, et absorba une bonne lampée du scotch qui lui avait été présenté un peu plus tôt.

Il croisa le regard d'Eléanor par-dessus le rebord de son verre et fut surpris du clin d'œil un peu complice de cette dernière.

Visiblement, elle approuvait l'inconfort qu'il avait su faire naître en son ex-mari.

L'image de sa belle-mère l'invitant à venir empêcher le premier mariage de Blair traversa son esprit fugacement. Il savait qu'elle était de son côté.

Il avait néanmoins du mal à concevoir qu'elle puisse approuver cet aspect de sa relation avec sa fille. Elle qui était si rigide et austère. Mais là encore, Blair l'était tout autant avant de le connaître. Du moins en apparence. Et le dicton ne disait-il pas « Telle mère, telle fille » ?

Il réprima un frisson à l'idée d'Eléanor et Cyrus dans une chambre. La similitude s'arrêtait là, même pour une personne aussi perverse que lui.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son épouse.

- Choisi le jour et l'heure. Tu as carte blanche pour organiser le mariage de tes rêves, déclara à haute voix le brun de son cœur.

- Maintenant, répondit-elle sans sourciller.

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Rendez-vous dans deux heures à l'endroit exact où nous nous sommes mariés l'an dernier, annonça-t-elle à toute l'assemblée.

- Blair ... bredouilla Chuck.

- Tu as dit que j'avais droit au mariage parfait, non ? Le nôtre était parfait ! A quelques petits détails près, concéda-t-elle en repensant à leur fuite en avant et aux sirènes de police que tentait de couvrir la voix de Cyrus qui citait le code de Siddhartha.

- Blair ...

- Le nôtre était parfait ! insista-t-elle en lui souriant, plongeant ses iris noisette dans les siennes. Tu as dis que tu m'offrirais ce que je voulais, c'est ce que je veux. Je ne le rêve pas autrement.

- J'espère que tu rentres toujours dans ton costume, neveu, s'exclama soudain une voix familière.

- Jack ? s'étonna le plus jeune des Bass.

Ils travaillaient chacun de leur côté, Chuck lui ayant cédé toutes les parts de Bass Océanie. Il avait scindé BI en deux, suite au décès de son père, et estimait que BO revenait de droit à celui qui y avait investi le plus de temps et d'énergie.

D'autant que, cela le libérait d'une collaboration qui aurait pu s'avérer fastidieuse. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer son temps à surveiller ses arrières. Donnez son indépendance au cadet de Bart était ce qu'il y avait de plus avisé. Ainsi, il ne tenterait pas de s'approprier sa partie.

Ils n'étaient pas ennemis, mais pas spécialement proches, non plus. Cela aurait été difficile étant donné leur passif. Ils étaient courtois l'un envers l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient amenés à se rencontrer, la plus part du temps pour les affaires. Ils avaient signé plusieurs accords et œuvraient dans le même objectif, l'expansion des deux compagnies et leur enrichissement personnel.

Son oncle n'ayant pas répondu à l'invitation, il pensait qu'il ne se joindrait pas à eux, bien qu'il ait été un acteur majeur dans leur union, l'année précédente.

- Désolé, j'ai un peu raté la fête. Quelques petites perturbations à la descente du jet, expliqua-t-il en désignant la brunette aux yeux clairs qui se tenait derrière lui, un ventre proéminent dénonçant son état de grossesse avancé.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour ma défense ? Cette femme m'a ensorcelée, dit Jack en haussant les épaules, devant les mines médusées de Blair et Chuck.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour les fleurs, cette année, indiqua Georgina d'un geste de la main droite vers son abdomen rebondi, un sourire éclatant sur son minois d'opaline.

De l'autre, elle tenait celle de Milo.

Chacun en resta sans voix.

- Alors, ce costume ? On y va ? Ou bien tu n'as pas entendu la dame ? Je crois qu'elle tient à se remarier dans deux heures. Une heure cinquante cinq pour être précis, reprit l'aîné des Bass en consultant sa montre.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Blair, qui retrouva ses esprits et la notion du temps après cette annonce pour le moins impromptue.

- Dorota, ma robe ! cria-t-elle à sa bonne amie de toujours.

- Tout est sous contrôle, Miss Blair, assura aussitôt l'employée avec son accent polonais caractéristique.

Elle se tourna vers Vanya qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.


	3. Jour de Noce

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires positifs.

Voici le remariage, dites-moi ce que vous pensez des vœux car pas évident à écrire, surtout pour la énième fois différemment car je l'ai déjà fait dans d'autres fics (pour leur mariage)

* * *

**Jour de Noce**

Le jeune Bass boutonna son blazer blanc à lisière bleu ciel.

Au moins, il savait toujours le fermer !

Non mais, qu'est ce qui avait pris à Blair de vouloir refaire le même mariage que l'année précédente ?

Le mariage _parfait _! Oui, c'est ça. C'est ce qu'elle avait dit.

Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas préparer à ça !

Et il n'avait pas écrit de vœux.

Ne les avait pas mémorisés, non plus.

Il pensait qu'il aurait tout le temps de s'atteler à la tâche pour qu'ils correspondent exactement à ce qu'il ressentait.

Qu'il pourrait mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en lui.

Il n'était pas écrivain, encore moins poète. Son truc à lui, c'était les chiffres.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas anticipé cette hypothèse quand cette brillante idée avait germée dans son esprit ?

Il soupira et croisa le regard azur de son meilleur ami qui lui souriait.

- Nerveux ? s'enquit Nathaniel.

- Je viens juste de me faire avoir à mon propre jeu ! maugréa le jeune Bass.

- Et ça t'étonne ? questionna le politicien, un sourire dévoilant ses fossettes.

- De la part de Blair, pas vraiment, non ! reconnu le brun ténébreux.

Comme il l'avait déclarer l'année précédente : Avec elle, la vie ne pourrait jamais être ennuyante !

Jack entra dans la suite de l'Empire qui était autrefois celle de son neveu et qu'occupait encore aujourd'hui le jeune candidat à la ville de New-York.

- Tu es prêt ? interrogea-t-il en notant que le plus jeune des Bass avait revêtu son costume de mariage.

Chuck souffla sans répondre.

Il s'inquiète pour les vœux, expliqua Nate.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, tout simplement, avança son oncle.

- Je voulais que tout soit parfait, cette fois, argua Chuck.

- Elle, toi, devant l'autel, c'est déjà parfait, indiqua Jack avec évidence.

Le jeune PDG de BI roula des yeux au ciel.

- Écoute, je sais que tu es un grand romantique, et tout le tralala, railla son aîné, mais, crois-moi, tout est déjà parfait pour elle. Ça l'était déjà la première fois. La preuve, elle en redemande. Alors, cesse de te prendre la tête. Ne laisse pas Bart tout gâcher. Il ne peut plus rien contre toi. Ne le laisse pas te hanter et venir ruiner ce que tu as toujours voulu au plus profond de toi.

- Un mariage pour éviter d'aller en prison après l'avoir tuer ? ironisa Chuck.

- Une vie de famille. Un futur, avec la femme que tu aimes. Ce qu'il n'a jamais été capable de construire. Ce dont il a tenté de nous priver. Et, tu ne l'as pas tué ! affirma Jack.

Les pupilles sombres du jeune homme se dilatèrent sous la surprise.

- Ce dont il a tenté de _nous _priver ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul que Bart à manipuler, dont il voulait diriger la vie. A qui il a enseigné que les sentiments étaient dangereux et à qui il a appris à ne rien espérer en lui inculquant une estime de soi égale à zéro ou encore moins de que ça.

- Comment ...

- Des cauchemars ? Des insomnies ? L'angoisse irrationnelle qu'il vienne détruire tout ce que tu as réussi à construire malgré lui ? énuméra Jack.

Chuck le regarda, incrédule.

- J'ai vécu ça, longtemps. Sauf qu'il était encore en vie et qu'il pouvait tout bousiller en un claquement de doigt. Alors, je me suis bien gardé de m'aventurer vers la vie que j'aurai aimé avoir, sans jamais l'avouer, même à moi-même. Parce qu'il aurait pris un malin plaisir à me regarder souffrir.

- Et aujourd'hui ? questionna son neveu, la bouche sèche.

- Il est mort. Et je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel pour ça. Alors, cesse de culpabiliser d'avoir la vie dont tu as toujours rêvée. Parce qu'il t'a menti. Tu y as droit, comme tout un chacun. Même moi !

- Georgina, raisonna le brun ténébreux.

- Elle porte mon bébé. Elle et Milo rentreront avec moi à Sydney après la cérémonie. Son divorce sera finalisé d'ici trois semaines. Il est plus que temps que je commence à vivre hors de l'ombre de mon enfoiré de frère, qui plane au-dessus de ma tête comme un vautour depuis toujours. Et je te conseille de faire la même chose. Cet enfant portera le nom des Bass, alors t'as intérêt à te dépêcher de lui faire un petit cousin, ou il revendiquera BI quand il en aura l'âge.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Il est hors de question que je laisse ta descendance mettre la main sur MON entreprise, sourit Chuck.

- On verra ça, le nargua son oncle. Pour l'instant, on a un mariage à renouveler.

Nate le remercia d'un mouvement de tête quasiment imperceptible quand Jack quitta la pièce mais ce dernier ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Cette fois quand Chuck descendit les escaliers, entouré de Jack et Nate, Blair ne l'attendait pas devant Cyrus, qui officiait à nouveau pour la cérémonie de renouvellement de leurs vœux .

Cette fois, c'est lui qui patienterait.

Lily posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira dans ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Il lui rendit son étreinte sans se faire prier. Il n'ignorait pas que des larmes s'étaient formées dans ses yeux.

_Sa mère avait décidément un problème avec les mariages !_

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle en avait contracté autant.

- Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux, murmura-t-elle. Je m'imaginais bien que j'assisterais à plusieurs mariages pour chacun de mes enfants, mais pas que ce serait avec la même personne que la fois précédente.

- Je laisse ça à Éric et Serena, répondit-il sans vraiment le penser.

Les chances que sa sœurette se décide à se débarrasser de son parasite des bas quartiers étaient plus que ténues. Quand à son frère adoptif, il n'était pas certain que celui ne se passe jamais la corde au cou.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, il comptait à présent presqu'autant de conquêtes que leur sœur, et il avait établi ce record en seulement quelques années.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il trouverait la bonne personne, lui aussi.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Dépêche-toi, admonesta Blair à sa fidèle servante et amie.

- Je fais ce que je peux mais la tirette est coincée, se lamenta Dorota.

- Tu es certaine que c'est de la fermeture éclaire que vient le problème ? interrogea la styliste en chef de Waldorf Design, d'un air suspicieux.

Elle travaillait avec les meilleurs matériaux qui soient et elle détestait qu'on remette en cause ses créations et ses compétences.

- J'ai pris une livre, capitula la brunette, sous le regard pesant de sa mère.

- Je me disais bien aussi, triompha Eléanor. Je suis une experte en cette matière !

C'est le moment que choisit Harold pour frapper à la porte de sa Blairbear chérie, au plus grand soulagement de celle-ci.

- Tu es prête ? s'enquit-il lorsque Dorota lui ouvrit la porte, sans perdre une seconde, après avoir enfin cesser de se battre avec la robe bleu pâle dont les strass, pris dans les rayons du soleil, scintillaient.

- Oui, soupira de soulagement la jeune femme.

- Je peux m'entretenir avec ma fille quelques instants, demanda l'avocat, incitant clairement les deux autres femmes dans la pièce à quitter les lieux.

Elles obtempérèrent, l'une plus à contre cœur que l'autre.

- Tu es absolument sublime, déclara Harold, une fois que la porte fut refermée, pour entamer la conversation qu'il désirait avoir avec sa fille.

- Merci, dit-elle, toujours touchée par les paroles attentionnées de son paternel.

Elle le voyait bien trop peu à son goût. La fillette en elle souhaitait qu'il revienne s'installer à New-York, même si l'adulte savait que c'était une utopie.

- Est-ce que c'est Chuck qui a cet effet sur toi ?

Blair posa des yeux étonnés sur son géniteur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il abordait sa relation avec celui qui était devenu son époux.

- Je crois, oui, réfléchit-elle en souriant comme une adolescente.

- Donc, il te rend heureuse ?

- Papa ! se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de donner mon avis lorsque tu l'as épousé en toute hâte, dans des circonstances plus que douteuses.

- Je l'aime, assura-t-elle en tapant du pied comme lorsqu'elle avait sept ans.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Si je ne m'abuse, le dernier mariage où j'ai donné ta main à un homme s'est fini de manière désastreuse, après que tu aies clamer ton amour pour Chuck en pleine cérémonie. Pourtant, avant même que l'encre des signatures ne soit sèche et que ton divorce ne soit entériné - grâce à lui, justement - tu te lovais dans les bras de cet hippie à la chevelure hirsute, jurant tes grands Dieux que tu n'éprouvais plus rien pour Charles Bass.

- C'était une erreur. Une erreur monumentale. Mon amour pour Chuck ne peut pas disparaître, ni s'atténuer avec le temps. J'ai chercher à le fuir par peur d'être blessée, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je m'infligeais moi-même la pire des blessures en m'interdisant d'être avec lui.

- Donc, il te rend heureuse !

- Plus, à chaque jour qui passe. Et je suis impatiente de pouvoir l'exprimer devant tous ceux que j'aime, tout à l'heure. Je suis tellement contente que cette fois, tu sois là pour en être témoin.

- Moi aussi. Et si tu es heureuse, alors je le suis aussi. Je vous donne ma bénédiction, même si personne ne me l'a demandée, conclut-il, avant de l'enlacer.

Elle sourit et lui rendit son étreinte avant de réajuster le diadème qui ornait ses cheveux, dans lesquels les papillons ouvraient grand leurs ailes.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Eléanor apparut dans son champs de vision, précédent Blair, escortée par Harold, qui sortait de la limousine blanche que la styliste avait louée pour l'occasion.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en la regardant s'avancer vers lui, au bras de son père, féerique dans se robe qui étincelait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil qui réchauffait ce jour froid de décembre.

Le sourire qui ornait son visage était le plus beaux des bijoux qu'elle ait jamais porté.

Et le responsable de ce sourire, c'était lui et nul autre.

Son palpitant s'enflamma au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans sa direction. A tel point qu'il pensa un instant qu'il faisait peut-être une attaque cardiaque.

Mais c'était tout simplement l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Cet organe, dont il avait longtemps cru être dénué, après que Bart ait réussi à l'éteindre, s'affolait à la simple vue de la brunette qui avait la clef pour le remettre en fonction.

Jack avait raison. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son ignoble père lui voler une seule minute de plus de la vie merveilleuse qu'il avait avec la femme à qui appartenait son âme. Encore moins, des moments paradisiaques qu'il passerait, lové tout contre son corps, dans leur grand lit.

Harold lui présenta la main de sa fille et il la saisit sans hésitation. Elle était sienne, pour toujours et à jamais. Il allait le redire devant toutes les personnes qui comptaient vraiment dans leur vie.

Le chaleur de la peau de Chuck contre la sienne déclencha une sensation de plaisir intense qui se propagea dans tout le reste de son corps. Chaque atome, chaque cellule, chaque organe qui la constituaient. Son cerveau, ses boucles brunes, son visage, son cou, sa nuque, ses seins, son cœur, ses bras, ses coudes, ses mains, son ventre, ses reins, ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses mollets, ses chevilles, ses orteils, reconnaissaient instantanément l'être à qui ils appartenaient.

Cet homme avait le dont de l'électrifier et de la faire se sentir vivante, d'un simple geste, d'un simple regard.

Quand elle pensait être une personne dirigée par le discernement et la prudence et non par la passion, il lui avait prouver qu'elle était aussi un être fait de chair et de sang. Un sang qu'il faisait rougir d'un simple contact. Un corps qui s'embrasait à la simple idée de passer un moment seul en sa compagnie.

Dieu sait combien elle avait combattu ces sentiments qu'elle honnissait alors.

Mais plus aujourd'hui.

Plus aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, elle renouvelait son appartenance à cet homme, dont elle possédait également chaque fibre. Dont elle aimait chaque parcelle, sans aucune restriction.

Les paroles que prononçait Cyrus la tirèrent de sa rêverie pour lui rappeler que ce compte de fées ci était bel et bien réel.

- Nous sommes réunis au même endroit qu'il y a un an, en cet instant, pour être témoins de l'amour incommensurable que se portent cet homme et cette femme. Ils ont souhaité réaffirmer leur union sous de meilleurs auspices, bien qu'aucun ici, n'ait jamais remis en cause leur mariage une seule seconde. Sans plus de bavardage, je vais laisser les époux exprimer leurs déclarations l'un à l'autre, termina le petit homme presque chauve.

Blair prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

Après tout, elle était celle qui avait instigué cette situation.

Les paumes du beau brun ténébreux qui lui faisait face saisirent ses doigts un peu tremblants et encore une fois, elle se laissa porter par son amour pour lui.

- Chuck Bass, je t'ai choisi, il y a bien plus d'un an, pour être celui qui serait responsable de mon bonheur. C'était un pari on ne peut plus risqué. Et, bien que que ma raison m'ait crié de m'enfuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible pendant de trop nombreuses années, mes jambes me ramenaient toujours à toi. Mes bras enlaçaient ta nuque à chaque fois. Et mes lèvres cherchaient les tiennes à toutes les occasions. Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur soit en paix, trouvant le rythme auquel il devait battre, en parfaite harmonie avec le tien. Je sais que bien des gens s'interrogent souvent sur les raisons qui me lient à toi. Toi, le premier, certainement. La réponse est simple. Il n'y a personne de plus parfait que toi pour moi sur cette terre. Crois-moi, j'ai cherché. Mais il manquait inévitablement ce quelque chose d'essentiel pour que je puisse respirer librement, sans cette horrible sensation de déchirement à chaque fois que ma poitrine se soulevait. Toi. Comme je l'ai dit, c'était un pari on ne peut plus risqué, mais le prix le valait bien. Parce que tu vaux tellement à mes yeux. C'est la raison pour laquelle je peux affirmer que tu as rempli ta mission avec brio. Aucun autre ne serait capable de me combler de joie et de bonheur, comme tu le fais. Personne ne peut m'apporter autant de réconfort quand je suis triste. Autant d'assurance quand je perd pied. Autant de fantaisie quand la vie pourrait se faire monotone. A tes côtés, je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas. A tes côtés, je sais que je suis en sécurité. Je remets ma vie entre tes mains, parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es celui qui guide mes pas. Avec toi, je serais prête à partir au bout du monde sans poser de question, dans l'heure qui suit, si tu me le demandais. Avec toi, pour toi, je pourrais conquérir le monde. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Je suis à toi, pour toujours et à jamais.

Les phalanges de son époux tracèrent un dessin sur le dos de sa main, avant de caresser son alliance.

Il avait bien songer en acheter des neuves mais devant sa réaction à l'idée d'ôter sa bague de fiançailles originale, il avait compris le message et y avait renoncé.

Blair l'observait, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Ses iris avaient pris cette teinte caramel qu'elle aimait tant. C'était celle qu'ils revêtaient quand il était en paix. Quand plus aucune sombre pensée n'envahissait son cœur ni son cerveau. Celle qu'ils reflétaient quand ils faisaient l'amour. Quand elle était sienne. Quand il était sien. Quand plus rien d'autre qu'eux n'existait dans leur univers.

Après avoir dégluti, il laissa ses sentiments éclore, comme les papillons qui avaient quitter leur chrysalides après une seule nuit d'amour avec elle. Un moment passé entre ses bras qui avait été décisif dans sa vie.

- Il t'a suffit de quelques gestes pour changer ma vie à jamais. Je me suis battu contre les lépidoptères de mon mieux. Mais, ce n'était pas suffisant. Parce quand deux personnes sont destinées l'une à l'autre, peu importe les embûches qui se dressent sur leur chemin, elle finissent toujours par se retrouver. Mon sentier à moi était des plus tortueux, mais tu as sur le rendre moins rocailleux. Tu as su me faire voire la lumière au bout du chemin. La lumière de l'espoir de lendemains meilleurs. Et avec toi, ils ne pourraient pas l'être plus. Tu as illuminé ma vie, terne et triste, comme un jour de pluie. Quand le ciel est si gris et les nuages si épais, qu'on a l'impression que le soleil n'existe plus. Tu es mon soleil, celle qui enchante mes jours et mes nuits. Tu as su apaiser les blessures de mon cœur, le faire battre quand il tressautait à peine. Tu as su amadouer ma raison, qui me criait que le bonheur, ce n'était pas pour moi. Tu es celle qui fait de ma vie un rêve éveillé. Celle qui m'a permis de croire et d'espérer que j'y aurait droit, moi aussi, un jour. Tu es celle qui m'en a offert un avant-goût quand je n'étais pas capable de le reconnaître. Tu as réussi à me faire croire à tes contes de fées. Ça fait un an que j'en vis un, chaque matin quand je me réveille. Ma vie commence et finit avec toi, tout simplement.

Il se tut et le silence envahit l'espace.

Il n'entendit pas les reniflements de Lily et Dorota. Ni les paroles que prononçait Cyrus.

La main de Blair dans la sienne ne tremblait plus, cependant il pouvait discerner des larmes dans ses yeux. Des larmes de joie, des larmes de bonheur, des larmes d'émotions, des larmes d'amour. L'amour qui les unissait, pour l'éternité.

Soudain la femme qu'il avait juré d'aimer et de chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare - et même après, il en était convaincu - se pencha vers lui et noua ses poignets graciles autour de son cou, fourrageant de ses phalanges délicates dans ses cheveux, à la base de sa nuque.

Son corps répondit dans un réflexe et ses lèvres épousèrent les siennes. Leurs cœurs battant en parfaite harmonie. Leurs âmes vibrant au même diapason.


	4. Nuit d'amour

Encore merci à toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un pti com.

Cela me fait énormément plaisir.

Voici le dernier para en l'honneur des noces de coton de notre couple préféré. Je vous le mets maintenant, car ce soir, j'aurai d'autres choses à faire et vous aussi, sûrement.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez jusqu'à la dernière ligne.

* * *

**Nuit d'amour**

Les jeunes remariés quittèrent la réception qu'Eléanor et Lily avaient organisée en leur honneur, comme l'année précédente.

Ils avaient juste sauté la case « Passez par le poste de police »

Blair avait craint un instant que l'ombre de la mort de Bart ne vienne obscurcir la fête, mais Chuck semblait déterminé à faire table rase de ses souvenirs à propos de l'horrible événement.

Elle n'avait pas cessé de l'observer et il avait eu l'air de vraiment profiter de la soirée. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu si enjoué depuis longtemps.

Il faut dire que l'année qui venait de s'écouler n'avait pas laisser grand place à l'insouciance. En dehors de leur union, ils s'étaient principalement absorbés dans leur entreprise respective. Chacun ayant des choses à prouver à la société New-yorkaise, qui n'était, certes, pas la plus clémente et la plus charitable.

Des requins et des Panurge dans un panier de crabes, voilà ce qui la caractérisait parfaitement.

Personne n'avait jamais dit que la vie dans l'UES était facile, et aucun monde n'était parfait.

Néanmoins, c'était leur monde, celui dans lequel ils évoluaient depuis toujours et ils n'imaginaient pas, jamais le quitter. Ici, ils connaissaient les règles et ils les utilisaient à leur avantage aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Tu vas bien ? questionna-t-il.

Elle perçut l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Mhm mhm, marmonna-t-elle, sa joue posée contre son torse, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le roulis de la limousine la berçait agréablement, couplé aux battements du cœur de Chuck qui résonnaient sourdement dans ses tympans.

Il remonta protectivement sa main sur le haut de son bras pour mieux la caler contre lui et posa son menton sur le haut de son crane, les paupières closes.

Il valait mieux qu'il ne regarde pas les lumières des rues de la grosse pomme qui se balançaient de l'autre côté de la vitre tintée.

A vrai dire, elles tanguaient plus qu'autre chose.

Il avait bien profité de la célébration de leur renouvellement de vœux. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

Cependant, l'attitude de la brune de son cœur ne lui avait pas échappée.

S'il était un peu ivre, elle était, par contre, totalement sobre.

Elle avait à peine portée la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres après le toast de Serena.

Leurs mères avaient pourtant sélectionné son préféré. Don Pérignon 2003, millésimé.

- Juste un peu fatiguée, bailla-t-elle.

- On a même pas commencer notre nuit de noce, se plaignit-il, la bouche pâteuse et la langue langue un peu trop râpeuse.

En réalité, il était tout aussi proche des bras de Morphée qu'elle.

La nuit précédente n'avait pas laisser place à beaucoup de sommeil et la journée avait été intense émotionnellement et physiquement.

- Notre nuit de noce, c'était l'année dernière et elle a durer plus d'une semaine entière. On est toujours en mode « lune de miel » depuis, sourit-elle, plongeant son nez dans les plis de son veston pour mieux s'enivrer du parfum de musc qui se dégageait de lui.

- Juste, approuva-t-il, avant de déposer des baisers sur sa chevelure.

_Dieu, qu'il aimait cette odeur mixée, de lys et de jasmin !_

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Lorsque Arthur ouvrit la portière arrière de la limousine, un sourire illumina son visage à la vision de ses employeurs, tous deux au pays des rêves.

La jeune Madame Bass pelotonnée entre les bras de l'homme qui lui donnait des ordres depuis qu'il avait à peine dix ans.

- Monsieur Bass, appela-t-il doucement en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule.

Chuck entrouvrit les paupières et se frotta les yeux d'une main, assurant sa prise autour de Blair de l'autre.

- Nous sommes arrivés à destination, se contenta d'annoncer le chauffeur.

Le jeune homme mit plusieurs secondes pour se situer dans le lieu et l'espace temps.

- Voulez-vous que je vous ouvre la porte ? questionna l'employé zélé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation et il pouvait prédire la suite des événements.

Finalement, le PDG de BI nota son approbation d'un signe de tête et l'homme toucha brièvement sa casquette, avant de se précipiter sur le perron et d'insérer la clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée principale de la demeure des Bass.

L'air frais de la nuit qui s'engouffrait dans le véhicule contribua à sortir totalement Chuck de sa somnolence.

Il sentit le corps de son épouse frissonner et constata que la chair de poule se répandait sur la peau de son poignet nu.

Passant un de ses coudes sous ses genoux, il glissa sur le bord du siège pour s'extraire du cocon douillet et familier de l'habitacle, la serrant tout contre lui.

Il crut un instant qu'elle avait reprit conscience, mais elle ne fit que frotter son nez dans son cou avant de soupirer d'aise dans son sommeil.

Il sourit inconsciemment, tandis qu'il l'emportait vers leur maison, les paupières lourdes.

Il gravit immédiatement les marches du grand escalier menant à leur chambre, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher en chemin, sa précieuse épouse toujours endormie au creux de ses bras.

Arthur se dépêcha de récupérer le sac à main de la jeune femme et celui qui contenait les vêtements que son patron avait revêtus dans la matinée pour se rendre au Palace.

Puis, referma la porte, après avoir déposer les effets personnels de ses employeurs sur la petite table dans l'entrée.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck déposa Blair délicatement sur leur lit et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de rabattre l'édredon sur ses formes délicates.

Il l'observa quelques minutes, ajustant inconsciemment sa respiration à la sienne.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était officiellement sa femme. Même après un an. Même après cette journée.

Il y avait parfois une horrible petit voix qui lui soufflait à l'oreille que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Alors, une angoisse irrationnelle s'emparait de lui à l'idée qu'elle ait disparue le matin venu.

Cependant, pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il savait avec certitude qu'elle sera là, chaque matin, chaque nuit, lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Son corps entrelacé au sien, ses boucles brunes répandues sur l'oreiller, sa main dans la sienne.

Il caressa la matière soyeuse de ses cheveux puis se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

Il était épuisé, lui aussi, mais il avait impérativement besoin d'une bonne douche avant de se coucher.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, Blair dormait toujours paisiblement.

Sans délester ses épaules de la robe de chambre qu'il avait revêtue en quittant la salle de bain, il se glissa sous la couette auprès d'elle.

L'odeur de Santal chatouilla les narines de la jeune femme et amena un sourire sur son visage même dans son sommeil.

Elle chercha à tâtons l'homme qui dégageait cet arôme, _SON_ homme, et se lova entre ses bras, frottant son corps contre le sien.

Ce qui réveilla inévitablement tous les sens de Chuck.

Incapable de résister à la divine déesse, qui le tentait en exposant maintenant la peau tendre de son cou, il l'inonda de plusieurs chapelets de baisers éthérés.

Elle gémit de plaisir et sa main trouva naturellement le chemin de son torse velu, là où l'odeur boisée était la plus concentrée.

Il laissa glisser sa bouche sur sa clavicule tandis que ses phalanges s'insinuaient dans les plis de sa robe, à la recherche de la fermeture éclaire qui, une fois baissée, lui permettrait d'avoir plus librement accès à la peau de porcelaine dessous.

Il sut que sa femme était clairement réveillée quand elle dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir pour atteindre une partie de son anatomie qui tremblait par anticipation.

Quand la paume de Blair se referma sur lui, il haleta de plaisir et l'emmena avec lui au septième ciel, sans plus attendre.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Une raie de lumière agressa Chuck depuis une fente entre les plis des rideaux et il grommela de mécontentement.

Il tendit le bras et ne trouva que le vide, là où aurait dû se trouver le corps de sa femme.

Relevant la tête et luttant contre le sommeil, il ouvrit grand les paupières pour trouver Blair, assise sur le rebord du matelas, qui l'observait avec intérêt.

- Bonjour, soleil de ma vie, murmura-t-il en se tortillant pour arriver tous près d'elle, s'installant du même coup du côté du lit de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, mon roi, répondit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

Un gémissement d'approbation s'échappa de la bouche de Chuck alors qu'un souvenir récent envahissait sa mémoire.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

_Il remonta les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre après avoir raccompagné Nate à la porte. _

_Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour occuper Harold et Roman. _

_La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'est que le père de Blair ne soit pris d'une furieuse envie de voir sa fille avant le déjeuné du lendemain._

_En pénétrant dans la pièce, il constata que la brune de ses pensées était levée. _

_Leur grand lit était vide et d'après le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, elle prenait sa douche. _

_Il se glissa subrepticement dans la cabine, enveloppant sa taille, collant son torse contre son dos. _

_D'un geste, il dégagea sa nuque, plaçant ses cheveux détrempés sur son épaule gauche pour avoir un meilleur accès au point de pulsation sous le lobe de son oreille droite. _

_- Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillée, bouda-t-elle pour donner le change._

_Aucun besoin qu'il sache qu'elle avait espionné sa conversation avec son meilleur ami._

_- Je voulais prendre de l'avance dans mes dossiers pour pouvoir être tout à toi en rentrant de la réunion du conseil, mentit-il. _

_Inutile de l'ennuyer avec ses angoisses psychotiques. _

_- Je te promets que demain, pour notre anniversaire, tu te sentiras comme une véritable princesse, ne put-il cependant s'empêcher d'ajouter._

_- Je ne veux pas être une princesse, rétorqua-t-elle, se retournant tout à coup dans ses bras, pressant mieux son bassin contre le sien._

_- Et depuis quand ? s'étonna-t-il, laissant glisser ses phalanges sur ses hanches avant de caresser le creux de ses reins_

_- Depuis toi ! Être princesse implique un prince, expliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi me contenterais-je d'un simple prince quand j'ai le plus puissant des rois à ma disposition ? Du reste, je me sens déjà comme la Reine des milles et une nuit. Depuis, approximativement, trois cents soixante quatre jours._

_Elle mordilla légèrement le menton de Chuck, les bords saillants de sa mâchoires, et enfin ses lèvres. Emprisonnées sous les siennes, elle insinua sa langue plus loin dans sa bouche pour la faire danser contre la sienne._

_Un grognement impétueux accueillit favorablement l'initiative de la brunette._

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Le contact de sa paume sur sa pommette et la voix de Blair le ramenèrent au moment présent

- Tu as bien dormi ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

Elle avait bien l'intention de trouver une solution à ses problèmes nocturnes. Elle était prête à y consacrer toutes ces nuits, jusqu'à ce que le fantôme de Bart et les insécurités qu'il ravivait dans le cœur de son mari ne disparaissent.

- Comme un bébé, affirma-t-il.

Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de vivre sa vie sans laisser Bart faire intrusion dans ses pensées, il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense avait été enlevé de ses épaules.

Depuis leur « remariage » et la confirmation que leur vie était exactement celle qu'elle souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur de petite princesse.

Il la vit le sonder, comme si elle appréciait la véracité de ses paroles.

- Promets-moi que je ne me réveillerai plus seule dans ce grand lit, commanda-t-elle. Que tu ne chercheras plus à me dissimuler tes insomnies. Je déteste quand tu me tiens loin de toi ou que tu t'éloignes de moi, même si c'est pour me protéger. Je ne suis pas une petite fleur délicate. Je suis ta reine, avec tout ce que ça implique.

- Promis, jura-t-il.

Il savait combien il se sentait seul quand elle-même se retranchait dans sa bulle. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile dans ces moments là. Et il n'avait de cesse de la presser tant qu'elle ne lui livrait pas ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ou ce qui la tourmentait.

Les yeux de Queen B s'éclaircirent puis prirent tout à coup une teinte plus intense.

- Je ne t'ai même pas encore offert mon cadeau, dit-elle d'un petit air mystérieux, une petit sourire vicieux peint sur ses traits encore un peu chiffonnés.

- Je vais le déballer tout de suite, sourit-il malicieusement, en passant un doigt sous la bretelle de sa nuisette parme.

Il déposa un baiser sucré dans son cou et le désir se propagea en elle, annihilant toutes sensations de fatigue ou réflexions cohérentes.

Son autre paume s'insinua sous la soie fine pour tracer un chemin enflammé de son abdomen à la lisière de ses seins.

Les gémissements de plaisir de la belle brune accrurent son envie d'elle et il l'attira tout contre lui.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps emmêlés, ils reprenaient lentement leurs souffles.

- Ce n'était pas ça, ton cadeau, rit-elle contre son épaule. Même si j'ai grandement apprécié le soin que tu as pris pour le déballer.

- Je ne voulais pas ruiner cette nouvelle lingerie, commenta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

- Comme si tu n'adorais pas réduire à néant mes sous-vêtements, railla-t-elle. Je dépense la plus grosse partie de notre argent chez _Kiki de Montparnasse_.

- Et ça le vaut amplement, susurra-t-il de sa voie grave au creux de son oreille, titillant par la même occasion, son lobe avec sa langue.

- Il y a autre chose qui le vaut amplement, affirma-t-elle en roulant sur lui.

Il déposa un baiser sensuel à l'échancrure de ses seins.

Une nouvelle sensation de luxure l'envahit mais elle résista à la tentation de Belzébuth en personne.

- Ton cadeau, d'abord, grimaça-t-elle en s'arrachant à lui à contre cœur.

Elle s'échappa des draps avant que ses bras n'encerclent sa taille et passa un peignoir assorti à la nuisette qui gisait au sol, où Chuck l'avait laissée tomber après la lui avoir ôtée savamment et méthodiquement. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la partie de son dressing, où elle avait dissimulé un boîtier de velours noir.

Elle revint après quelques minutes et le trouva installé contre la tête de lit, un sourire accroché sur son visage comme il la détaillait de ses petits orteils à la pointe de ses boucles chocolat.

- Quelque chose que tu aimes ? questionna-t-elle, taquine.

- Absolument tout, sans aucune exception, répondit-il, son regard rivé au sien à présent.

Elle plongea dans une étendue cacao et en oublia presque l'écrin qu'elle tenait à la main.

Presque.

Elle s'assied sur le rebord du lit, à ses côtés et posa le boîtier velouté sur une de ses cuisses.

Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. La patiente était loin d'être sa plus grande vertu.

Une _Rolex_ en or blanc et jaune étincelait sur le coussin couleur charbon.

- Elle est superbe, apprécia-t-il en se saisissant de la tocante.

Il admira le cadran. De minuscules saphir violet, incrustés dans la platine, représentaient chaque chiffre, sous la trotteuse et les aiguilles des heures et des minutes, couleur argent.

- Je l'ai faite graver, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Au dos, se trouvait effectivement une inscription, au-dessous d'une petite pièce insérée dans le fond du bijoux.

Une pièce qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement !

Qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Ton cœur, murmura-t-il en passant son index sur le relief de l'ornement précieux, engoncé dans le métal doré.

« A toi. Pour toujours et à jamais » lut-il à voix basse tant sa gorge était serrée.

- Comme ça, tu l'emporteras avec toi, partout où tu iras. Quelque soit l'heure et le lieu, elle te rappellera que je t'attends. Je n'attendais que toi, depuis tout ce temps, même quand je ne le savais encore.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, avec déférence et vénération.

- Moi aussi, je t'attendais. Je t'attendais pour commencer à vivre. Ce n'est qu'en te croisant que j'ai compris le pourquoi de tous ces au revoir, de tout ce long chemin. Les doutes, les jeux, les mauvais courants. Tu as réduit tout ça à néant. Tous ces rêves de puissance n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce que tu as fais naître en moi. Toutes ces émotions, tous ces sentiments, proscrits depuis si longtemps.

Ses yeux brillaient intensément, elle pouvait percevoir les larmes accumulées aux coins de ses paupières et les trémolos dans sa voix.

- J'étais une adolescente troublée et perdue. Je cherchais une raison, un sens à tout ça. J'attendais l'incandescence de ton regard, l'embrasement de ma peau au toucher de tes mains, le pays de ton corps pour comprendre. Tu es ma boussole. Le seul sens à ma vie. La raison de ma naissance, ce pourquoi je suis là. Je veux que tu le saches. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ne l'oublie jamais. Mon monde ne serait pas mon monde sans toi.

- _Tu_ es mon monde, confia-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui.

Elle resta là. Une minute ou une heure. Ils avaient perdus toutes notions du temps et de l'espace.

- Il y a autre chose, murmura-t-elle finalement en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte.

Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa à son tour pour fourrager dans le boîtier qu'elle lui avait offert.

Sur le cousin de velours, là où avait été placée la montre ultérieurement, il trouva, plié en deux, un petit morceau d'étoffe blanche et soyeuse.

Lorsqu'il le déploya, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas plus grand que sa paume et qu'il y en avait un deuxième, identique.

L'air quitta ses poumons d'un seul coup, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de chaussons. Des chaussons minuscules, qui tenaient dans le creux de sa main, un peu tremblante désormais.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, cherchant ses prunelles noisette dans l'espoir d'une confirmation à l'idée qui électrifiait ses neurones et faisait, à présent, son chemin dans sa tête, battre le sang à se tempes, dans ses veines, courant jusqu'à son cœur.

- Tu ne seras pas le seul à porter une partie de moi partout ou tu iras durant les prochains mois, sourit-elle entre rire et larmes de joie.

Les morceaux de tissus tombèrent sur l'édredon, délaissés sans égard par les phalanges de Chuck qui effleuraient maintenant l'abdomen de Blair avec dévotion.

- Comb ... Combien de temps ? bégaya-t-il.

- Cinq semaines d'après le test de grossesse. J'ai un retard de vingt jours. Les analyses sanguines ont confirmé que je suis bien enceinte.

Le monde autour de lui disparu totalement, tandis qu'un autre prenait place. Un monde rempli d'amour et d'allégresse. De tendresse et de caresses. Un monde qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé connaître un jour. Un monde qui s'ouvrait devant lui, devant eux, plein de promesses et d'espoirs.

- Joyeux anniversaire, chuchota-t-elle à un souffle de sa bouche.

Il embrassa ses lèvres, son menton, son cou, sa clavicule, le creux de ses seins, jusqu'à atteindre son nombril et son ventre, où il concentra toute la douceur et l'amour qui émanaient de chacune des fibres de son corps pour ce petit être en devenir qui grandissait, bien à l'abri, dans les entrailles de la femme qu'il aimait plus que lui-même.

FIN

* * *

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUTES ET A TOUS


End file.
